Two Fathers Are Better Than None
by fanfictionisworthit
Summary: What if Sirius had been given a trial? What if he was cleared and he was in love with Remus? They would raise Harry together, of course. But how come history has been changed?


Remus Lupin walked back to the small dining room, where Sirius was still cooing to Harry, although the baby was fast asleep. Remus set his cup of tea on the table as he sat down next to Sirius.

"You're my last reminder of James. You know that, right?" Sirius cooed to the sleeping child in his arms, while rocking him gently back and forth.

"He has Lily's eyes, though," Remus reminded him, although he knew that Sirius knew this fact as well as everyone else. Remus took the child in his own arms, standing up. He went to the small room in which the baby slept and laid him in the crib. He stirred, but he didn't wake. Remus then went back to Sirius.

When he sat down, he pressed his lips to Sirius. Sirius gladly returned the kiss, but afterwards did the thing Remus was expecting least from him. Sirius burst out in tears.

_'Did I do anything wrong?'_ Remus wondered.

"Sirius? Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who was also his best friend.

"Harry…Harry called me 'dada' earlier," Sirius wailed, burying his face in Remus's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Remus. Remus let out a sigh.

"Sirius, you knew it was bound to happen sometime. And we can't just tell him that we aren't his dads. _He's a baby_. James isn't here. And he won't be, and you know that, Sirius. Harry will have to grow up thinking that we're his parents, until he's old enough to understand. And you shouldn't be complaining, I get to be 'mama' now," Remus said, with a small smile.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh out loud at Remus's last sentence. He calmed himself down, and looked at Remus, grinning.

"I still miss Prongs and Lily, though," he said softly.

"But you at least got cleared at your trial. You could have been sitting in Azkaban right now, going insane. It's pure luck that you caught that rat, Pettigrew, before he escaped. I can't believe I once called that bastard a friend," Remus said.

"I'm glad that I caught him and that I got cleared. Otherwise, I wouldn't have you ever again," Sirius said, pressing his lips to Remus' again. Remus pulled him closer, kissing him back. Things were starting to get heated for the first time since James and Lily had gone into hiding and then died, about two months ago now.

They were so rudely interrupted by the doorbell. Remus, scowling, got up as he only had his shirt off and was the more clothed of the two. He went to the door and opened it to see two 17 year old girls.

One was blonde with short hair in a rather unique hairstyle. It fit her. She had blue eyes that sparkled. She was about a head taller than the other. The other had dark brunette hair that was in a tight side braid on her right side. Her eyes were dark with a mischievous twinkle in them. She reminded Remus of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on whom exactly. They were both holding bouquets of flowers. The brunette held black roses while the blonde held various light blue flowers.

Once they saw the shirtless Remus, they went into a fit of excited giggles and whispers. Remus could only make out a couple words.

"….hot….shirtless….cousin…sort of….cute….I love….awwwwhhhhhh…" they finished their last coo in unison. Then they turned back to Remus.

"Does Sirius Black live here?" the brunette asked shyly, her cheeks blossoming pink. She had an American accent.

"Yes. Hold on one second," Remus said, leaning back into the small house. "SIRIUS COME HERE, YOUR FAN-GIRLS ARE WAITING!"

The two teenage girls were both red faced by the time Sirius appeared, also shirtless.

"Rose, we shouldn't be here. We really, really shouldn't. We're going to die today. Let's please go back to our time. Rose…please," the blonde begged the brunette. The blonde also had an American accent. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Two twenty year old shirtless guys are going to kill us. Suuurrrreeee. Loosen up, will you, Hales?" Rose snapped at the blonde. "Normally it would be me with my nose in a book begging you to stop with your ridiculous ideas, but I need this to happen. He's not going to kill us. I hope."

Sirius was grinning ear to ear hearing the girls' conversation.

"Hey, Moons, it sounds like you and me," Sirius whispered, nudging Remus, who was also grinning, and thinking the same thing.

"You really paint with all the colors, don't you?" 'Hales' asked Rose, rolling her eyes.

"Well at least I'm going to hear the wolf cry," Stella said. Remus suddenly shifted uncomfortably, leaning into Sirius.

The girls noticed the guys again.

"AWWWWWHHHH!" they both cooed, giggling. Rose pulled out a mirror and fixed her hair, after thrusting the flowers into Remus's hands. Realization suddenly hit Remus like a train. He dropped the flowers, earning a slight hiss from Rose. She bent over and picked them up, fussing to fix them.

Rose had something about her that just didn't suit...well…everything. And she somehow reminded him of a happier version of Snape.

Sirius must have noticed this too. "How do you know us?"

"I know this sounds weird, but I saved you," she said, simply.

"Please come in," Remus insisted, moving aside to let the girls inside the small house. They went in and sat down on the couch.

"So you came here to save _me_?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! Oh, there's a baby crying," Rose said, getting up. She went to Harry's room and came back out rocking the child gently and singing softly. The blonde girl, who Remus guessed was actually called Haley, was cooing to the baby.

Harry settled down quickly, and soon he was giggling in the girl's arms. He reached out and touched her hair. And then he reached out to Haley.

"Is he yours?" Haley asked both Remus and Sirius. Remus felt a blush creeping up his face.

"No. He's our best friend's. But our friend…passed away…so we agreed to raise him like our own. His name is Harry," Remus answered softly, smiling at the way that Harry was treating the two girls.

"Are you a gay couple?" Rose suddenly blurted, and Haley whacked her arm, giving her a harsh glance.

"We actually are," Sirius grinned. "There's no need to act like it's such a thing of privacy."

"I hope we didn't…interrupt anything," Haley said, blushing and looking down.

"To tell you the truth, you did. But it's alright, don't look so embarrassed," Remus laughed.

Rose suddenly paled. "Where's the restroom?" she asked, nervously. Remus pointed to where the bathroom was. Rose handed Harry to Haley and tore down the hall to the bathroom.

"She's…uh…" Haley stalled, trying to make up an excuse.

"Pregnant?" Sirius asked, as if he already knew.

Haley turned red, but nodded. Rose came out of the bathroom, scowling. She sat back on the couch.

"You know Lucius Malfoy, right? Well he's a bitch, and his son is my true love," Rose said.

"But his son is only-" Remus started.

"We're not from this time in history."

oo00oo00oo

_**AN: This is an AU completely. Oh and the cliffhanger I hope will keep you reading. This story, you will see, relates to my other one, Hurt, Scared, and Lied To. I'll update on that one soon too. Pinky Promise!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Rose and Haley. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. **_


End file.
